


76 Ways to Kiss You

by Buttsareforloving



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Kissing, Kissing Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttsareforloving/pseuds/Buttsareforloving
Summary: A writing exercise working through 76 prompts on different kinds of kisses. Most will be Alex/Male Farmer, and each takes place in a separate universe. Each scene will be between 100-1k long, most around 300-500 though. Updates will each be 5 scenes long, and will come out each Friday.





	76 Ways to Kiss You

#### 

1\. “Good morning” kiss 

The cool summer night air was quickly burnt away by the heat of the rising sun. The boy next to The Farmer quickly turned from a warm embrace into a sweaty furnace. Fighting to free himself from Alex’s grasping arms, the farmer finally managed to get himself to the the side of the bed. Stretching his arms high above his head, he yelped as he felt two thick arms wrap around him and drag him back down. Looking at him, Alex smiled down with sleep still in his eyes.

“Hey, bud, where do you think you’re going?”

Nestled close, The Farmer was torn between the torment of the heat radiating off of his husband and the heaven of his soft, hairy, chest. “I’m _trying_ to feed my cows.”

“Without my morning kisses? I’m hurt, hun.” Alex made to pout, but ended up just smirking.

“You’re 100 degrees Alex, and I need to shower to get off all your stink from last night!”

The pout made it through this time, taking over Alex’s face. “I thought you said you loved my stink.”

“Oh my god Alex, I do, please release me.”

“You know the toll, farmer boy.” The Farmer sighed, and stretching neck up, pressed his lips up against Alex’s. His soft, very warm lips, met his. His arms, locked around his husband, loosened, and the two men shared a moment in the soft light. Moving his hands up and down The Farmers back, Alex deepened his kiss. For a second the farmer leaned into it, as Alex’s tongue breached his mouth. Then, with a muffled yell, he pushed off his husbands chest. Rolling off the bed, the Farmer hit the floor hard. 

“Ass! Go brush your teeth!” The farmer stood, to the laughter coming from the bed, and started towards their bathroom. He was just too slow to avoid the slap on his ass as Alex passed him, racing towards the shower.

* * *

#### 

2\. Kiss on the forehead 

The cocoa was warm, the blankets around them warmer. Snow fell through the frosted windows, as the two men snuggled on the couch. The cocoa (which used real milk from a real cow I own, Alex!), was the last piece of a complex, luxurious puzzle. The blankets, the fireplace, the cats, the Winter Tree decorated with care, the _fiance_ \- everything was set just right.

The Farmer settled down with a contented sigh, sinking into his lovers embrace. Alex’s arms wrapped around him, his engagement ring twinkled in the firelight.

“Alex, I’m happy.”

“Hm?” Alex stirred, tired. “I’m glad, hun. Is there any reason you wouldn’t be?”

“No, dummy. I just wanted to tell you. I talk a lot about problems the farm is having, or drama between the townsfolk, or how tired I am. I just wanna make sure I talk about the good things too. You make me happy.”

“Good, you make me happy too. I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if you didn’t.” Alex leaned down, and parting his bangs with his nose, placed a small kiss on the The Farmers forehead. “And I don’t mind you ranting to me. You’re cute when you get going on a tangent. You could go on about the science behind beet growth and I’d nod along.”

“Good. I love you.”

“Love you too” Alex murmured, slowly fading into sleep. The Farmer sighed again, not far away from sleep himself, and cuddled deeper into his fiance's arms. Happiness, a goal that seemed so far off when he first moved to the valley, now surrounded him. Completely. Relaxing, he let sleep take him as he watched the snowflakes twirl through the cold night air.

* * *

#### 

3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss 

The Stardrop Saloon was loud with people celebrating the fall harvest. The lights, lowered, shone light on the various of-age members of Stardew valley, laughing, socializing, and, in some cases, flirting. The Farmer sat a table playing cards with Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail. The group was lazily playing cards, each round constantly interrupted by an even more outlandish story than the last. The farmer was gesturing wildly as he re-told a story of how he _almost_ caught The Legend, before it somehow got a way with his boxers, when Alex approached his table. 

“Hey guys, mind if I join? Haley has a skincare regimen to attend to so I got left at the bar.” A chorus of ‘no’,’not at all’, and ‘pull up a chair’ met his ask, and he scooted a chair over from the next table. “What are we playing? Gin? Rum? Strip-Poker?”

“Very funny, meathead, we’re playing ERS.” The farmer, pausing his story, won the game, and started dealing out cards again, this time including Alex. The story finished with The Farmer pantomiming diving into the lake and wrestling a massive catfish for a pair of undies, which led to Sam spitting his vodka cranberry over half of the table. As they cleaned up, Alex whispered to the table.

“Everyone get a full drink, I have a fun drinking game to play as we go through this next round.” The Farmer threw back the last of his sangria before getting everyone’s order. At the bar, Gus managed to talk him into getting his Pumpkin Ale, but only after a warning about the high alcohol content. Coming back with a spare tray, The Farmer passed everyone's fresh drinks out as he listened to Alex describe the new rules. “-alright so here’s how it goes, Lewis and Marnie have been talking all night. They hardcore flirting but think that they’re being super subtle. Everyone keep a close eye on them. It’s one sip for a small touch, laughing far too much at a bad joke, or winks. At 2 sips it’s large touch and footsie. If they kiss when they think no one’s looking, you chug your whole drink.”

“Whats a large touch.” Sebastian asked.

“Me and Haley deliberated over 2 seconds.”

The Farmer raised an eyebrow high. “Deliberated? How long has this game been going on?”

Alex took a sip of his beer and answered. “6 years now. 4 with alcohol involved.” The Farmer choked a bit. “What? They’ve been at this forever.” 

The card game continued, stakes raised with the drinking game on top of it. Only once did the two notice, when a long hand holding was interrupted by Abigail shouting “LARGE!” before their table went back to their card game. Young people were odd. The night stretched on, and three drinks in for the table, a quick smooch on the cheek was pulled apart by four voices yelling “CHUG!”

Not long after that, Abigail stumbled out, supported by Sam and Sebastian, barely standing themselves. The Farmer mentioned their lightweightedness to Alex and the two laughed for a minute before they made eye contact. A silence fell between them, the two staring deep into each others eyes. It had been three weeks since the two had started seeing each other, kept discreet at The Farmer’s request.

“Hey.” Alex said softly.

“Hey.” The Farmer responded equally as soft, resting his chin on his wrist.

“You wanna get away from everyone for a minute?”

“It’ll be too obvious if we both left at once Alex, we can’t.”

“No, we don’t have to leave. I’m gonna go to the bathroom, meet me in the backroom in like 5. If you wanna.” Standing up, Alex bee-lined for the back of the bar, leaving The Farmer to think. Alex looked so good tonight. A black v-neck highlighted his arms and chest, and a pair of jeans that had to be a size too small highlighting his even finer ass. Throwing back the last of his Ale, he thought _what the hell_ and headed towards the back room. Passing the game room, he stepped into the cool dark storage room. As he entered, he was grabbed by a pair of strong arms and led over to the wall. 

Pressed up against the cool stone, Alex began murmuring in his ears. “You look so fucking good tonight. I had to fight to keep my hands off that ass in those shorts, god, you’re so hot.” Alex pressed soft kisses into The Farmers next, eliciting soft moans from the man. “You have no idea how hard it was to stop myself from leaning over and giving you a hickey.” Not having to fight any longer, Alex bit down, sucking hard. 

The Farmer moaned into Alex’s ear, kissing at his chin. “Alex. Alex, kiss me. Ah, kiss me, _please_.” Alex obliged, pushing his mouth against his. The Farmer pushed his tongue deep into Alex’s mouth, reaching around and grabbing at his ass. Groping it, he felt Alex moan into his mouth. Alex, not breaking the kiss, reached down and grabbed The farmer underneath his thighs, and lifted him up, supporting his weight as he pushed him up against the wall. The Farmer moves his hands up, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck, lifting himself into the kiss.

Breaking off, Alex leaned down to leave another string of kisses down The Farmer's neck, ending in another large hickey. The Farmer ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair before pulling him back into a kiss. Twirling his tongue around his, he pulled back. “Do you… uh... Do you want to go back to the Farm with me?” He whispered, voice heavy.

Alex pushed his forehead to The Farmers and smiled. “Yea, I really do.” His voice was just as broken as his partners. Taking a moment to rearrange themselves, and trying to look somewhat presentable, the two headed back out into the bar. They entered to the sound of a full bar shouting, “CHUG!” before finishing their drinks, as two very embarrassed boys booked it out of the door.

* * *

#### 

4\. Awkward kiss 

The Farmer had just finished up his photography class. The bell rang, and he knew he only had 5 minutes to get to his next class, but he wanted to see how his latest shots had developed. 

“Hey Haley, would you mind telling Mr. Harvey I’ll be a few minutes late? Tell him I’m feeling sick if he seems pissed.” 

“Only if you develop my pics, too.”

“Fine, but you owe me Starbucks.” Haley nodded and grabbed her bag, headed off. The Farmer began to grab everything he needed from the art room before he stepped into the dark room. As he was grabbing the silver solution, someone in a bright green varsity jacket burst into the room, crying.

“Haley, Haley, he broke up with m-” Alex cut off, seeing the room empty besides a very startled Farmer. “Oh.” Alex blanched, sniffling. “Haley-Haley said she’d be here.”

“Uh-” The Farmer’s voice started an octave higher than usual, and he was quick to drop it. “Haley went ahead so I could develop her pictures. She’s in biology if you need her.” And quickly, The Farmer grabbed his supplies and ran into the dark room. As the door was closing, a hand shot out and stopped it. It opened a little and revealed Alex. Up close, the tears that had stopped flowing were still easy to see, clinging to his jaw.

“Do-Do you mind if I watch how you do it? Haley’s always talkin’ ‘bout it and I figure I should learn. Sin-since we’re dating and all. I want to be a good boyfriend. For Haley. Because I’m dating Haley.”

Understanding, The Farmer nodded. “Yea, you’re welcome to watch. For Haley.” Letting Alex in he began the process of developing the photos, even letting him try on one he didn’t particular care for. 

When they finished, Alex turned to him. “Thanks, man. Uh, bro, do you mind keeping what I said earlier private? I, uh, don’t want that getting out to everyone. Cause ya know. Reasons.”

The Farmer faltered in the dim red light. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about, Alex. I didn’t hear anything when you came in except how much you liked Haley.”

“Oh, uh thanks, man.”

The farmer grew close to Alex, the gratitude in his eyes easy to see even in the dark. Placing his hand on the Quarterbacks chest, he leaned in and spoke softly. “And frankly Alex, I didn’t understand anything you really said, either. Any man would be lucky to have you, and anyone unable to see that would have to be crazy.”

Alex looked down at the short kid in front of him, and startled, felt an impulse. Never great with controlling those, he acted, and pushed his face into The Farmers. It half missed, and he could feel his braces through his open lips. The Farmer, surprised, but by no means opposed to this, closed his lips, and pressed them back into Alex’s. The kiss was chaste, and the athletes stubble was rough against him, still somewhat wet with tears.

A bell rang out, pulling the boys apart. “Aw, fuck. I’m late to Bio!” The Farmer threw the door open, blinding them both. “Um, text me later? Haley has my number. I think she saves me as ‘Photo Bro’. Uh, bye.” And The Farmer was out of the door, running to his locker. Alex pressed his hands to his lips, still tingling. His first kiss. He was glad he had lunch this period, and that the art room was empty, because it was a good ten minutes before he was able to walk again.

* * *

#### 

5\. Angry kiss 

“God damn it, Alex!”

“What!?”

“Why did you spin me?” The Farmers sharp voice cut through the noise of the party outside. The game tonight had secured their place in the finals, and so the party was big. A vase shattered. And rowdy. 

“I- I didn’t mean to spin you!”

“‘ _I can spin this bottle perfectly. I can pick anyone in this circle. Just watch these magic hands._ ’ Is that not what you said? _Why_ did you spin me?” That was fair. He had said that. He had suggested they play 7 minutes in heaven as well, carving out a small circle in the chaos of the living room.

“Maybe there was a window open? Maybe there was an earthquake?” Alex floundered, “Wait why is it such a bad thing to have to kiss me? Half the people at this party would die to be in this spot. I won the game tonight.”

“God, you’re unbearable! How thick is that forehead. Do you even need a helmet out there?”

A knock came from outside the closet. “2 more minutes, love birds!” Alex raised an eyebrow at The Farmer, who stomped in annoyance.

“Fine. Come here.” It was quick, painful. Not what he wanted when he spun the bottle to land on The Farmer. Lips pursed tight against his, and they broke apart. Tears in his eyes, The Farmer turned, and ran out of the closet. Stepping out after him, Alex caught sight of him running towards out front door.

“Nice going, man.” Sebastian's voice came from his right.

“What happened? Why did he run like that?”

“You really are a dumbass. He’s had a crush on you since Freshman year.”

“Oh,” So had he, he said in his head. “But he seemed so mad?”

“Yea, I doubt that’s how he wanted his first kiss to go.”

“...Oh…” The realization hit him like a truck. He _was_ an ass. And then he was off, chasing his crush out into the night, hoping he could fix what he had broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list here:  
> http://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list


End file.
